Jade Jupiter S130RB
Jade Jupiter S130RB (Japanese: ジェイド木星 S130RB) is a Defense-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fury or Metal Fight Beyblade 4D. It was released in Random Booster Vol. 8 Jade Jupiter on August 6, 2011 in Japan. It represents the planet Jupiter, and is owned by the Legendary Blader, Dynamis. Jade Jupiter features a Gravity Ball gimmick in its 4D Fusion Wheel, Jade. Where it can have fixed metal balls in Defense Mode, or mobile ones for Stamina Mode. Jade Jupiter also contains the Rubber Ball (RB) Performance Tip, a Ball Tip made of rubber; this allows it to grip the BeyStadium much better, and to hold its ground against Attack-Types. Hasbro released this Beyblade as Jade Jupiter 130B. The Hasbro Jade Jupiter does not have the Gravity ball gimmick, but has the Gravity balls as part of the fusion wheel. Face Bolt: Jupiter *'Weight:' 1.2 grams left|90px The Face Bolt depicts "Jupiter". In Roman mythology, Jupiter was the King of the Gods and the God of the Sky and Thunder. He was also the brother of Neptune (Poseidon) and Pluto (Hades), as well as the counterpart to the mythological Greek God, Zeus. Jupiter was stronger than all of the other gods combind. The design features the head of Jupiter fused with an illusion of Aquila, Jupiter's eagle while printed on a black Face Bolt. 4D Energy Ring: Jupiter *'Weight: '''3.11 grams Jupiter is a translucent violet in color and is primarily four-sided, with each side being designed with various spikes, wings and beaks of Aquila. Just like all other 4D Energy Rings, Jupiter has a powder-like substance used to increase weight which doesn't work. Due to it's weight, 3.11 grams, it is amongst the heaviest Energy Rings such as Pegasus II, Aquario, Bull, Cygnus, Kerbecs and Nemesis, which is why Jupiter is suitable for Defense customs. It was soon outclassed by heavier energy rings such as Cygnus, Striker II, and Sagittario II. It looks similar to the Eagle energy ring. '''Attack: 0 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 2' 4D Fusion Wheel: Jade *'Weight:' 39.15 grams Metal Frame *'Weight:' 22.28 grams Jade's Metal Frame has a four-sided design that goes in a left-ward movement. It's design gives it an homage to Wheels like Leone and Rock. Each side on Jade's Core features an oval-like hole with a metal ball encased inside of it. Since Jade features a Gravity Ball gimmick, the metal balls allow it to do so. During spinning, the metal balls will travel to the outside of Jade to increase centrifugal force, but when spin rotation starts to decrease, the balls will come back to the inside and are used for spin-retaining force, to help stabilize the Bey, and take hits more efficiently. Jade's Core also features four other oval-like holes around it; these holes reveal a purple PC Frame-like object inside of it. Core *'Weight:' 16.87 grams Jade's Core is a circular Core with four protrusions sprouting out from it, at four different sides. If one was to looked closely, they would see that Jade's Core has a sun-like design to it, but just in the inside of it. There are also many holes between the sun-like design, with a thin circle lining around the Core to give it its circular look. Jade has a Gravity Ball gimmick in which it can have fixed balls that stay inside Jade for "Defense Mode" or mobile balls that move around the Wheel for "Attack Mode"; this focuses the weight of Jade to its outside in order to better conserve and improve Attack. For Defense Mode, since the balls are fixed, the Bey moves faster around the stadium, instead of just staying in the center, which has a little bit of attack ability, but is useless for Jade. The Modes can be changed just by sliding Jade's Metal Frame across Jade's Core. Jade was a very anticipated Fusion Wheel, due to its Gravity Ball gimmick, giving Bladers potential that Jade would be a great Defense-Type Wheel. Despite this, Bladers were very disappointed when Jade was tested. Although Jade had shown some potential for Defense, it was still defeated by Fusion Wheels like Twisted, Variares, Blitz, and Phantom. Thus, it could not hold it's ground well enough for Defense, as well as Stamina. A reason why Jade may fail, may be because of Jade's total weight, 39.15 grams, whereas top-tier Defense Wheels like Duo and Death, reach into the 40 grams mark. Another reason might be the various holes that Jade creates on its sides while in Defense Mode''. Dynamis prefers to have Jupiter in defense mode. '''Attack: 3 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 2' Spin Track: Shield 130 (S130) *'Weight:' 3.34 grams Shield 130 (S130) is a special Spin Track with a ring around the Track's core, this was designed originally to be the largest Track in width so it could absorb hits, to reduce recoil, however BD145 is wider and absorbs hits more effectively. However, Boost Mode is exclusive to BD145 in conjunction with Hades. Made only of plastic, S130 has a horizontal disk attached to its center. This disk actually consists of eight arms linked by some relatively round webs of plastic, which overall forms an imperfect circle. {C S130 is a rare height, as there are only a few Tracks with the same height: WA130 and 130, but this height is relatively pointless, and does not offer many advantages except Balance. This Track can be used in a useful combos such as MF Gravity Destroyer S130 RF/LF/MF/LRF/R2F, which with the multi-rotation of Gravity, and the over hanging of the Metal Wheel, this combo can take out most low-attacking Beys, as well as the S130 height taking out higher Beys. If it comes into contact with a low-height Attack combo, S130 should be able to reduce the recoil. Attack: 0 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 0 Performance Tip: Rubber Ball (RB) *'Weight:' 0.82 grams Rubber Ball (RB), as it's name suggests, is a Ball Performance Tip, made of rubber. Interesting about it though, is that it is very wide; the widest out of any Rubber-based Performance Tip to date; possibly on par with RDF. It is a translucent black with purple rubber. Performance-wise, RB accels in Defense; comparable to that of RS and RDF. While it contains somewhat of an RF-like movement, it still maintains a Ball-based movement as well. It's rubber allows it to have better grip on the Stadium floor, and thus take powerful hits from Attack-Types. It moves mostly around the middle on the stadium. While obtaining great results for Defense, it has failed on certain ones, due to it's large surface area, which while creating more friction, reduces Stamina and thus, makes it easier to KO than that of RS. It also, is not suited for Attack-based combos and is terrible in Stamina, just like many other Rubber Tips. Overall, RB has proven to be a very successful Performance Tip for Defense. Even though, it's large surface area can make it easier to KO than RS, it has proven that RB is one of the best Performance Tips in terms of Defense. Attack: 2 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 0 Beast Jade Jupiter's Beast appears much like its motif. In general, it is designed much like the mythological figure it is based on. It has a beard, a crown, a large toga, and appears muscular. However, Jade Jupiter's Beast appears purple, along with the purple hue it emits. Special Moves *'Grand Eclair:' (Japanese: グランドエクレール) Jade Jupiter unleashes a purple cyclone headed into outer space, mixed in with some purple lightning as well. As Dynamis calls on the power of the planet Jupiter, Jade Jupiter's Beast appears from a show of light, spreading as far as the eye can see. Jade Jupiter's Beast then summons blue lightning, and strikes it at the opposing Bey, depleting their spin entirely. Gallery Jadejupiter1.jpg|Jade Jupiter S130RB. $(KGrHqUOKiUE6,zb(!PyBOsYUeDb3w~~60_12.jpg|Sono Kong packaging. 003.jpg|The Gravity Ball gimmick of the Jade Wheel. 004.jpg 007.jpg|RB. 0015.jpg|Motif. Beyblade 4D Jupiter Motif.png|Jade Jupiter Motif. Jupiter vs Dragonis.jpg|Jupiter vs Omega Dragonis 85XF. jupiterball2.jpg|Jupiter Changing to Defense Mode. jupiterball.jpg|Jupiter Changing To Attack Mode. jupiter7.jpg DunamisSolarSystem.jpg jjupiter.jpg Beyblade 4D Jade Jupiters Beast First Appears.png|Jupiter. JupiterN.png|Bey Jade Jupiter 133 8.jpg 137 9.jpg Tv1324165322209.jpg Jade_jupiter.jpg2.jpg Hasbro will have gravity balls.jpg|Hasbro haven't got gravity balls 120px-Flame_Byxis.jpg|Jupiter's owner (Dynamis) in a collage pizap.com13507768928821.jpg|Jupiters beast after throwing lightning bolt Video thumb|300px|left Trivia *Originally, it was thought that Jade Jupiter's parts would include GD145EF. *It is the only Beyblade in Random Booster Vol. 8 that has a printed/tattooed Face Bolt. *Jade Jupiter is one of the few Beys that come with the S130 Track, for example, Poison Zurafa S130MB from the Beyblade Deck Attack and Defense Set and L-Drago Guardian S130MB from the Beyblade Ultimate DX Set. *Despite its name, its color is not Jade, instead it is purple in the Takara Tomy version and greenish-blue in the Hasbro version. *This is the first Bey to feature purple (instead of red) rubber for its Performance Tip. *Jade Jupiter's Face Bolt is the second printed Face Bolt out of the Legendary Beyblades, the first was Mercury Anubis 85XF. *Ironically, RB is a Defense-Tip, but moves more like an Attack-Type. This is also the same case with RSF and RDF, as it moves more defensively than offensively even as an Attack-Tip. *A trick to finding Jade Jupiter in the Random Booster Pack, is to shake the box. If it rattles, one should get Jade Jupiter. What's causing the rattling, are the four metal balls in Jade. This does not happen all the time though, due to Takara Tomy adding cardboard and fixing the metal balls, people cannot hear it. *Out of all metal fury beyblades Jade Jupiter is changed the most by hasbro, as it changed the spin track, performance tip, fusion wheel, and even the energy ring. *Zeus is its original counterpart as they references Zeus. *The hasbro non-4D counterpart of Jade Jupiter S130RB is Jade Jupiter 130B. *Similar to Scythe Kronos T125EDS, Jade Jupiter can sometimes give Diablo Nemesis a knockout in the real life, despite the weight of Jade. It still cannot beat Diablo Nemesis though, and rarely defeats it in a battle. Category:Defense Type Category:Random Booster Beyblades Category:4D System Beyblades Category:4D System Category:Solar System Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Hybrid Wheel Category:Merchandise Category:Star Fragment Beyblades Category:Beyblades